


Пленница

by Tersie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Control, Edging towards PWP, F/M, Freeform, Fucking, I guess charitably you could say this is poetic porn?, Imprisonment, Jedi, No end in sight - I thought this was complete, Psychological Warfare, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unredeemed Kylo Ren, but I suppose fucking is never complete if you're Jedi?, dubcon, mental landscapes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 10:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15071555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tersie/pseuds/Tersie
Summary: Рей – пленница Кайло Рена. Ему нужно Сопротивление. Ей — свобода.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prisoner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351946) by [akdaley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akdaley/pseuds/akdaley). 



> За вычитку спасибо [Efah](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)! :)

Он ощутил ее задолго до того, как получил сообщение о том, что ее поймали. Она находилась на одном из разрушителей в окружении его подчиненных. Над ней сгущалась Тьма.

Читать ее эмоции не составляло труда. Страх, то, как она беспомощно билась в оковах, больно жаливших запястья, как боль распаляла ее гнев.

Приложив немного усилий, он бы даже вкусил терпкую кровь у нее во рту — от пинка. Кровь заливала горло, мешала дышать, мутила до тошноты… Ему был знаком этот вкус.

Он чувствовал, как ее тело шевелится. Всегда чувствовал, как и полыхающий в ее душе Свет, яркую, отчаянную силу.

Ее тело и ее Свет…

Для него между ними не существовало разницы.

***

В ту первую ночь она билась, как бешеный зверь, чуявший близость свободы. Впрочем, другого он и не ждал.

Ее губы опухли. Под глазами темнели синяки. Разодранное плечо уже подернулось неприятной желтоватой корочкой.

Ее сковали по рукам и ногам. Полет занял три дня, но конвоиры не проявили к ней доброты гостеприимства. Вымещая злость, ее бросили на пол, били — и жестко. Им явно нравился процесс.

Длинные волосы были грязными и спутанными, глаза — напряженными, покрасневшими, кожа — бледной. Ее почти не кормили и не поили. Она выглядела слабой. За три дня с человеком может многое случиться — при правильном подходе.

Она стояла, не шевелясь, в углу камеры.

Меч забрали — теперь она оказалась беззащитной. Однако стоило ему двинуться к ней, попутно надавливая на ее разум, как она удивила его, бросившись в бой, словно ей было что терять.

Она пыталась перехватить инициативу. Освежающее ощущение, что тут сказать. После гибели Сноука никто ни разу не пытался вторгнуться в его голову.

Чужое присутствие стирало границы разума, словно она ненароком смотрела на него из зеркала, в котором он видел лишь собственное лицо. Она не пыталась захватить контроль, но безусловно посягала на его личное пространство.

Он двинулся вперед, и она вместе с ним. Скрытый тенью — и она, утопающая в Свете. Они давили друг на друга, стремясь захватить господство. На мимолетный миг их взгляды встретились.

Карие глаза, подумал он. Интересно.

Но не более.

Путешествие сюда измучило ее тело, но не дух — одних физических пыток недостаточно, чтобы сломить джедая. Придется прибегнуть к другим способам. Способам, которые были подвластны только ему.

Вздохнул, он притянул к себе Силу. И незримо переступил границу ее разума.

***

Вокруг царило спокойствие — и белизна. Поначалу могло показаться, что это выстроил Люк Скайуокер. Безмятежные простиравшиеся вдаль дюны, полоса деревьев вдалеке и кристально чистый океан на горизонте.

Он буквально чувствовал руку дяди в каждой частичке этого опрятного уголка мироздания.

Но если присмотреться, можно было заметить детали, несвойственные Люку. Он чувствовал чужую борьбу. Песок сгущался, превращая дюны в болота, поверхность которых подергивалась угрожающей рябью. Но не близко. Еще не здесь, оставляя нетронутым одинокий берег.

Были и другие ощущения. Они находились в комнате — где-то на корабле?.. Дюрастил, холод. Прочные решетки. Знакомо, но все равно чуждо. Это не Люк.

Он обернулся. В очаге потрескивал огонь, обжигающий кожу. Он чувствовал возрастающий жар. Жар превращался в пекло.

«Убирайся из моей головы!»

Огонь бушевал. Языки пламени взметнулись выше его головы. Они пожирали белизну, окружали, шипели.

«Убирайся!»

Он пожал плечами:

«Не думаю, что хочу».

Он поднял руку, и пламя замерзло. Пусть ему не удавалось усмирить его полностью — он держал его в стазисе.

Ее голос нарастал — угрожающе, яростно:

«Убирайся! Отпусти меня!»

Цвета ярко полыхали, ослепляя взгляд. Опять этот привкус крови…

Он стоял посреди пламенного мира, выгорающей смерти и гнева. Впрочем, что в этом нового?.. Он улыбнулся. Здесь он чувствовал себя почти дома, не в пример убаюкивающей стерильной не-земле дяди. Пламя в ее голове не могло обжечь его.

Он был хищником. В его руках дремала сила. Единственной жертвой здесь предстояло стать ей.

«Зачем мне тебя отпускать? Нам предстоит многое обсудить».

«Я никогда не скажу тебе того, чего ты хочешь!»

Он усмехнулся, хотя старался не давать такую слабину в последнее время. Смешок напоминал шипение. Он превращался в змея?.. Однажды — он надеялся — его кожа начнет слезать с шорохом сухой чешуи, унося с собой все человеческие черты, которые у него еще оставались.

Он не возражал. Чем раньше, тем лучше.

«Откуда ты знаешь, о чем молчать, когда еще не слышала, чего я хочу?»

Ее зубы скрипнули. А потом застучали.

«Дело в тебе. Мне плевать, чего ты хочешь, от меня ты этого никогда не получишь!»

Его гнев взбодрил его. И тут, несмотря на то, что он сдерживал пламя, каким-то неведомым образом огненный язычок лизнул его. Прикосновение застало его врасплох, заставив резко выпустить ее сознание. Он отшатнулся.

Они снова вернулись в камеру, ее глаза были прикованы к нему. В них светилась неприкрытая ярость, но с губ не сорвалось ни слова. Впрочем, что она могла сказать такого, что нельзя было обсудить в ее голове?

Он посмотрел на нее — уже собранный и спокойный.

— На сегодня достаточно, — сообщил он. — Но в итоге ты отдашь мне то, что я хочу. Ты сдашь мне последних мятежников, и затем я убью их. А если будешь хорошей девочкой, то сможешь понаблюдать.

Она не ответила. Только глядела на него. Впрочем, хватало и выражения ее лица.

***

Он вернулся на следующее утро. Вчера ее привезли поздно, ему следовало спать, а не приветствовать ее. Но ему, как нетерпеливому ребенку, хотелось поскорее развернуть подарок.

Покрывало на койке выглядело нетронутым. Она не спала. И вообще не было ни единого признака, указывающего, что она двигалась последние восемь часов.

Она была ровно на том самом месте, где он оставил ее. Ее окутывало облако энергии, которую он мгновенно распознал.

— Медитируешь.

Она подняла голову. Но промолчала. Потом моргнула, и облако рассеялось.

— Я к тебе, — обронил он, опуская любезности. И вытянул руку, задерживая кончики пальцев у ее лица — еще, еще сильнее — а потом толкнулся в ее голову.

Он чувствовал ее кожу. Теплую, живую, все еще человеческую. Она пыталась отстраниться, но он пресек это. Его рука связала их вместе, слила сознания воедино.

Ей ни за что не выпутаться из сетей.

***

Место было прежним, то же, что и прошлой ночью, только без огня. Перед ним развертывалась белая даль — вотчина Люка, стерильная и нетронутая. Бездной проклятое место. Чистое, лишенное индивидуальности, жизни и эмоций.

«Ты была такой и до того, как мой дядя забрался сюда?»

Она не ответила, продолжая упираться. Ее ментальное сопротивление казалось резче, чем прошлой ночью — медитация способствовала контролю. Она не отступала, не уступая ему ни пяди. Исчез огонь, исчезло пространство. Не осталось ничего, кроме вычищенного до блеска ничто.

Они вместе застряли в белых дюнах под скучным неподвижным небом и виднеющимся вдали бесконечным океаном. Ее присутствие отдавало Светом, пусть и не столь сильно, как раньше. А ему приходилось силой удерживать ее рядом.

В определенной степени вызывало восхищение, что ей вообще удавалось подобное.

«Я тоже был его учеником, — напомнил он. — Думаешь, не прорвусь?»

И представил океан — для него он был бурным, волны грохотали. В глубинах жили кошмарные существа — слепые существа, непрерывно пожиравшие тех, кто меньше и слабее.

Вода была холодной — слишком холодной для человека или млекопитающих. Ледяные воды несли лишь смерть. Он представил тысячи животных, убитых там, в круговороте обычной жестокости природы.

Шторм усиливался.

В ее разуме разносился далекий гул океана. По дюнам шла рябь.

«Видишь?»

Он взмахнул рукой, и начался дождь. Песок тяжелел от воды, земля под ногами расплывалась.

Кажется, она замотала головой.

«Нет, — донеслись ее мысли. — Убирайся!»

Он наслаждался ее дискомфортом — но лишь отчасти. Пожалуй, его действительно нельзя было считать человеком в полном смысле этого слова. Ее восприятие подтверждало это. А в ней — за всем ее неподвижным замершим миром — скрывалась индивидуальность. В скудной траве, пробивавшейся из-под песка, в странных растениях, в причудливых формах жизни, обитавших там. В ней была жизнь.

Ему хватало сил беспрепятственно рассекать глубины океана. Во всей вселенной для него не существовало запретных мест. Он не был жив так, как она.

«Серьезно? — подумала она. — Ты не живой?»

Его немного удивило, что она сумела прочесть его мысли здесь. Впрочем, она не впервые превосходила его ожидания. Следовало проявлять больше осторожности, не выпускать контроль из рук.

«Я более чем жив, — отозвался он. — Я вознесся на новую ступень…»

Она насмешливо фыркнула, и звук странно срезонировал.

Внезапно, как из-под толщи воды, наружу вынырнул приступ раздражения: она отчаянно пыталась что-нибудь сообразить, найти способ добраться до старых воспоминаний. Раздался смех отца.

На борту «Сокола» находились Хан Соло с дядей Чуи. И она. Хан лениво закинул руку за голову, и этот жест напомнил Бену о…

Внутри что-то неприятно дернулось.

Хан поднял стакан того припрятанного на корабле пойла, которое имел привычку распивать, пока Чуи рассказывал… Ох, он ведь знал их язык, помнил его — дядя говорил: «Надо добраться до Корусанта до среды, иначе нас догонят…»

Интуитивная память была перенасыщена образами. Он находился в ее сознании и переживал это так, будто был там, на месте. Он действительно бывал там, тысячу раз — на «Соколе», в том самом кресле, которое заняла она, разглядывая Хана и Чуи, словно…

Он _был_ там.

И, кроме него, там гнездилось нечто, что ему очень не нравилось.

«Прекрати, — одернул он ее. — Мне безразличен Хан Соло. Глупый отвлекающий маневр».

«Но мне нравится вспоминать о нем. Это моя голова, — ее речь была спокойной. — Если это кого-то отвлекает, то это не мои проблемы. Я могу вспоминать все, что мне заблагорассудится».

Загорелось еще одно — Люк Скайуокер. Старик тренировал ее. И то, чему ее учили, сам он усвоил лет в восемь.

Он почувствовал ее раздражение — у нее не получалось. Люк тоже остался недоволен. Похоже, он разозлился на нее, судя по лицу — той его части, что не заросла бородой.

«Я так и не поняла, как это сделала, — промелькнуло в ней с какой-то тоскливой грустью. — Теперь уже слишком поздно».

Ему захотелось ответить — ответить во многих смыслах, на множество мыслей. Но он промолчал. Сфокусировался на том, чтобы восстановить контроль, подталкивая ее раскрыть то, что ему нужно. В конечном счете он явился сюда за информацией о Сопротивлении, а не о семейной встрече в чужой голове.

«Ты человек, — воскликнула она. — Ты — криффов человек! Не змей. Не монстр. Не какая-та тварь из твоего жуткого океана. Ты не ничто!»

Сейчас ее голос утратил прежнюю безмятежность. Контроль ускользал от нее — он чувствовал, как вокруг темнеет. Надвигался ужасающий шторм. Или огонь, или великая песчаная буря, уже подхватывающая песок.

Он надеялся, что она продолжит накручивать себя. Ему оказалось бы на руку, если бы она дестабилизировала свою защиту, обжегшись всколыхнувшимся гневом. Тогда он получил бы то, чего добивался, практически идеальным образом.

«До чего же ты наивна», — презрительно усмехнулся он.

А потом вызвал собственные воспоминания. Он воспроизвел точный момент, когда умер Хан Соло, его взгляд перед самым падением.

«Поверь, Рей, — продолжил он. — Я могу смотреть на это вечно. Все, что я вижу, это смерть какого-то ничтожества».

Ее глаза были неподвижны и широко распахнуты. По щеке скатилась слеза. А затем она протянула руку, словно пытаясь помешать Хану упасть — будто могла. Вокруг пощелкивала ярость, густо смешанная со свежей не стихающей болью.

«Я ничего тебе не дам, — прошептала она, переведя взгляд прямо на него. — Никогда».

И, собрав все свои силы, попыталась вытолкнуть его из головы. Но на сей раз он был готов. И не дрогнул. Она была сильна — но не настолько, чтобы он не мог справиться с ней.

«Я уйду, когда захочу, — повторил он. — И скоро ты будешь умолять меня забрать у тебя все».


	2. Chapter 2

Прошло четыре дня, и мысли о ней становились навязчивыми.

Допросы ни к чему не привели.

Сколько бы он ни давил — она держалась. Он пытался расколоть воспоминания, высушить океан, разнести песок ветрами — уничтожить все, кроме них двоих, оставив себя единоличной благодарной публикой для ее страхов и погибших надежд. Он обрушивал бури, вжимал ее в землю, требуя выдать искомое, бросал в воду, возил лицом по песку. Демонстрировал силу, пытаясь приучить ее бояться.

Но она не дрогнула. Океан и пески не исчезли. Он пропитал их ее кровью, но лишь в своем мире.

В реальности она осталась незапятнанной. Ослабевшая, усталая и измученная, она держалась и не уступала. Каждый раз, заканчивая с очередным «сеансом», он оставлял ее в углу камеры. Бывало, вставал напротив, сообщая, что выглядит она как бантово дерьмо. Или что ей стоит помыться, потому что вонь от нее несусветная.

Похоже, она все-таки спала, но урывками. Ее вид выдавал это. Охрана докладывала, что она ела, но мало. Пила не больше.

В ней тлела воля к жизни. Просто ее было не слишком много.

В ее — а значит, и в его — сознании, она выглядела цельной. Там ее очертания казались свежее, резче. Чище. Он все еще сдерживался, укрепляясь в ней, постоянно напоминая о себе. Скайуокер чему-то да учил ее, но сила дяди истощалась. А саму ее было трудно сломить.

Они не говорили вслух — примитивная речь не имела значения. Сознание открывало куда большие возможности.

Она держалась. Но ничего вечного не бывает. Все время мира было в его распоряжении.

***

В этом его сне она казалась другой.

Мягче, в каком-то смысле. Без привычных драных обмоток, в чем-то невесомом. Сны были нечеткими. Возможно, на ней вздымалось что-то легкое, а возможно, она была вообще без всего. Но под руками оно ощущалось деликатно нежным и податливым. Словно его пальцев касался тончайший шелк.

И вроде бы ее рука нашла его… или просто задела?..

«Ты настоящий, — донесся неясный далекий шепот. — Все еще настоящий».

Ее красные губы разомкнулись, и он, притянув ее к себе, укусил пухлую нижнюю губу. Жажда сжать, подмять под себя захватила его, пробуждая болезненную одержимость. Он чувствовал ее трепет. Ее дрожь.

На ощупь ее кожа была мягкой. Он провел по тонкой талии, спустился к бедру, потом поднялся к животу. С красных губ сорвался всхлип — то ли понравилось, то ли пуще испугалась. Кто разберет… Какая разница. Крепче обняв ее, он приник к тонкой шее. От ее кожи пахло властью.

Спустив руку с талии еще ниже, он с чувством огладил округлые ягодицы. Ее тело неподвижно застыло в его руках, но он согревался ее кожей, упиваясь ее нежностью. Он сжал сильнее, вдавливая пальцы в плоть — и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы она всхлипнула снова.

Все-таки это мало походило на страх. Правда, какая, собственно, разница…

Он скользнул рукой между ее бедрами — палец провел по складочкам и легко, мимолетным движением углубился, находя клитор. Она выгнулась, растеряв последнюю иллюзию страха.

Но он не собирался излишне одаривать ее и убрал руку. Покорность — совершенно не то, чего он хотел.

Взяв в руку напрягшийся член, он провел по нему — пусть она смотрит. Пусть полюбуется, как он кончит, пусть знает, каково это…

Ее взгляд не отрывался от него — чуткий, внимательный. Пусть потешится, воображая, каково было бы, если бы это происходило с ней…

Ему нужна ее похоть. А не ее участие.

Наклонившись, он, не особо сдерживаясь, вновь укусил ее за шею. Ей было больно, но это его не заботило. Он от души продолжал работать рукой.

А ей приходилось смотреть. От смазки заблестели пальцы. И она не могла отвернуться.

Вскоре он кончил ей на живот, но этого было мало. Взяв член, он принялся водить набухшей головкой по ее коже, размазывая семя, втирая влагу в ее кожу. Пусть пошло и приземленно, но ему было плевать. Он убедится, что все, до последней капли, осталось на ее теле.

Пока она не сдастся, это все, чем ограничится ее полезность. Пока что ему этого хватит.

Закончив со своим занятием, он присел и приник к ее животу, целуя липкую кожу. Вкус собственной спермы на языке был знакомым — он часто чувствовал его в женских ртах. И ему нравилось облизывать ее впалый влажный живот.

Ведь это служило еще одним напоминанием, что она полностью принадлежит ему.

***

Он спал беспокойно и снова не выспался. Но выкинуть ее из головы не мог.

Она была рядом всю ночь — далеким призраком, невольной участницей его фантазий, недосягаемой, как и всегда. Ее запах преследовал его.

От нее не было спасения и в иных снах, принимавших совсем причудливые формы. Битвы, смерти, красный отблеск его клинка. Тьма и тени.

Даже там она шла за ним по пятам.

Этой ночью ему снилось и другое. Он был вертким, как зверек, вынужденный цепляться за раскидистые ветви и лианы. Но вместо растений там было много песка. Раскаленный удушливый ветер. Скрежет металла. Страх маленькой девочки. Понимание того, что если остановишься, умрешь.

Лишь сейчас, проснувшись, он понял, что тот сон принадлежал ей.

***

Он дождался вечера, чтобы навестить ее. Пришел, когда мир вокруг утопал в сумерках.

Похоже, она действительно спала, потому как выглядела здоровее. И одеяло на койке было смято. Очевидно, она даже посетила освежитель — темные волосы распушились по плечам.

Вслух он заметил, что она уже не такая замарашка, на что она ожидаемо промолчала, только слегка пожав плечами, будто отвечать ему было ниже ее достоинства.

В любом случае чистенькой она тоже выглядела вполне себе ничего.

— Полагаю, бессмысленно напоминать тебе, что сопротивление лишь оттягивает неизбежное? — осведомился он, предсказуемо не ожидая ответа. И затем, без лишних усилий, спокойно скользнул в ее разум. Изучив ее поведение, он знал, на что давить. Да и она теперь не особо сопротивлялась.

Его пальцы случайно задели ее руку, и мимолетное касание пробудило отблески недавнего сна.

Они прогуливались в ее голове, вокруг были знакомые дюны и океан, нетронутый и безмятежный. Над головами кричали прибрежные птицы, то и дело нырявшие в воду за рыбой. Сквозь песок пробивались странные растения с ярко-розовыми соцветиями.

«Вижу, ты выспалась, — констатировал он. — Твое воображение сегодня не в пример прошлому».

«У меня был прекрасный сон, — протянула она, хотя он спрашивал не об этом. Ее брови чуть поднялись. Где-то в глубине ощущался гнев, неизменно контролируемый, но все-таки. — А у тебя, Бен?»

Он пожал плечами, маскируя некстати нахлынувшее смятение, которое не желал признавать.

«Это не имеет значения. Меня интересует Сопротивление. В какой норе они прячутся? Где зализывают раны?»

Она хмыкнула. Поверхность океана пошла мелкой рябью, над водой поднялся туман, уходящий в затянутое облаками небо. Граница между ними стерлась.

«Этого ты никогда от меня не услышишь».

Она посмотрела наверх, прямо в его глаза. Ее губы были приоткрыты, как в том самом сне. Он чувствовал, что ее энергия окрепла. Появилось что-то новое. Какая-то неясная надежда.

«Я не скажу, — повторила она. — И неважно, что ты сотворишь».

«Я могу причинить тебе боль».

Ее взгляд не отрывался от него:

«Я знаю, что можешь. И знаю, что ты так и сделаешь».

«Не хотелось бы, — обронил он. — Портить тебя. Ты принесешь больше пользы в наших рядах. Перед тобой откроется столько возможностей».

«Мой ответ не изменился с тех пор, как ты спрашивал в прошлый раз».

«Увы».

«На самом деле ты не настолько плохой, — вдруг встрепенулась она. — Вовсе нет».

«Достаточно».

Он поднял руку и сжал ее горло, выдавливая воздух из легких. Легко, методично. В чужом сознании можно делать что угодно. Там нет смерти. Жестокость ограничивается лишь воображением.

Ее глаза блестели от слез, пока она пыталась глотать воздух открытым ртом.

Он разомкнул пальцы. Содрогаясь, она шумно втянула воздух, переходя на короткие резкие вдохи.

«Более чем достаточно, — подытожил он. — Ты ведь понимаешь, Рей, здесь я могу делать с тобой что угодно. Я в твоей голове. Ты будешь чувствовать то, что захочу я. Здесь ты в моих руках».

«Да, — хрипло согласилась она. — Но мой разум по-прежнему мой. Есть вещи, которые и я могу сделать».

Криво улыбнувшись, он сморщил нос:

«Трясти передо мной Ханом Соло бесполезно. Ни он, ни Люк, ни Лея, никто другой не способен повлиять на меня».

«Нет, — снова кивнула она, сделав паузу. — Но всегда остается это».

А потом шагнула вперед и поцеловала его.


	3. Chapter 3

Едва ли в поцелуе набралась хоть капли страсти. Он чувствовал нажим ее губ, но за ним не таилось тепла. Все в ней противилось этому, встречая его пустотой и равнодушием.

Царивший покой нарушился, пошел трещинами из-за ее поступка. Она целовалась так, словно ее здесь не было, словно ее губы случайно наткнулись на него — нечто неприятное, но неотвратимое.

Ее губы были сухими и потрескавшимися, не такими, как в его сне.

Она пошла дальше и прижалась к нему всем телом. И он позволил ей, потешив себя физическим ощущением формы ее тела: впалого живота, резкого изгиба бедер — ее уязвимостей. Сейчас она казалась такой маленькой… Но ничто в нем не откликнулось на ее старания. Он разрешал касаться себя, но не шевельнулся, когда она робко положила руку ему на пояс.

Впрочем, в этом крылось свое очарование. Его влекло к ней, глупо было отрицать… Он скупо поцеловал ее в ответ плотно сжатыми губами. Не более.

И тем не менее. Давно он не чувствовал живое тепло так близко, да еще в обличье молодой девушки. В определенной степени он упивался испытываемыми ощущениями, несмотря на то, что движения давались ей с заметным трудом. Ее нежелание не являлось преградой.

«Я справлюсь», — разнеслось в ее мыслях, но голос казался твердым.

Ее тело льнуло к нему, давая прочувствовать скромные бугорки грудей и мягкие бедра, обещавшие большее… Инстинктивно ему захотелось притиснуть ее к себе, сжать, но он устоял. Раз она сама это затеяла, пусть работает, если хочет. Каким бы теплом ни дразнила ее щелка, она была сухой, как пески Джакку.

Хотя кто знает. Возможно, безучастность ее заводит. Возможно, она уже вся промокла, мечтая, чтобы ее жестко отымели, взяв за…

«Этого хочешь ты, — глухо прошептала она. — Я знаю».

«Примитивный ход, — усмехнулся он в ответ. — Скайуокер, несомненно, пришел бы в восторг от твоей стратегии».

Она пожала плечами и положила ладонь ему на член. Ее пальцы погладили плоть сквозь материю, и, несмотря на все, стало приятно.

«Сомневаюсь, что Люка бы это волновало, — отозвалась она. — Я бы все равно не стала рассказывать ему».

Она перешла к застежке на штанах и медленно расстегнула ее непослушными пальцами.

«Я была в твоем сне, — добавила она. — Я знаю, чего ты хочешь. Почему не пытаешь меня».

Ее рука пролезла в ширинку и прижалась к члену сквозь белье. От чужого прикосновения он почувствовал, как к плоти приливает кровь, наводняя его желанием. Поглаживания стали более уверенными, ее пальцы обхватили головку, а потом скользнули вниз по стволу и обратно.

«Я знаю», — повторила она.

Он не мешал ей, на мгновение потерявшись в ощущениях.

«Ты заблуждаешься. Это не то, чем кажется, — отмахнулся он, чуть придя в себя. — Мне нужна информация, и я ее получу. Мои сны… несущественны».

Руками она работала неплохо. Но все еще не касалась обнаженной кожи, лаская его через ткань. Ее движения были четкими и уверенными.

В целом это его устраивало.

Однако он не двигался, не прикасался к ней, не собирался этого делать. И все же жаждал, чтобы она наконец коснулась его, по-настоящему взяла член в руку и дрочила ему уже по-взрослому.

Нужда давно перестала быть чем-то, втиснутым в рамки ограниченного понятия владения. Он хотел — и он брал, потому что имел на это право.

Именно поэтому он перехватил ее руку и засунул себе в трусы. Нежные пальцы задели распаленную плоть, и по его телу прошел трепет. Но он мог делать что угодно — не только в ее сознании, но и в реальности.

Она несильно сомкнула пальцы на члене и провела раз-другой. Ему отчаянно захотелось всхлипнуть, застонать, но с его губ не сорвалось ни звука.

«Мы можем договориться, — внезапно предложила она. — Я отвечу на твои вопросы. А ты не причинишь мне вреда и впредь. Без моего на то согласия. Не физически».

Он обдумал это — насколько был в состоянии соображать сейчас.

«Ты так или иначе расскажешь мне все, — бросил он. — У тебя нет выбора».

«Возможно, в этом нет. Но есть в другом».

Она чуть переместила ладонь, переходя на темп, который нравился ему особенно. Не выдержав, он сдавленно застонал. Сколько она пробыла в его сне, сколько наблюдала?.. Для первого раза у нее получалось удивительно хорошо.

Она замерла и разжала пальцы.

«Ведь все может быть иначе».

Мир вокруг словно успокоился. Ноги приятно проваливались в мягкий песок — он стоял босиком, наслаждаясь ощущениями. Над океаном царил штиль, волны лениво плескались о берег.

От нее не исходило никаких переживаний, решимости, страха… Она просто предлагала сделку.

Значит, секс взамен жестокости и увечий. Хорошо, что она понимала, как будут в дальнейшем развиваться события, если она продолжит упорствовать.

«Ничего страшного, — разнеслись ее мысли. — Это сущий пустяк по сравнению с тем, чем приходилось заниматься раньше».

Нерешительность в ее голосе позволяла понять, что ей понадобилось немалое мужество, чтобы выдавить это из себя. Неужто до сих пор была целкой?..

Подобная возможность выглядела занимательной. К члену прилила кровь от разнузданных мыслей и от прикосновений ее пальцев, ставших вмиг настойчивее. Но он принудил себя сосредоточиться на настоящем, на играх с ее разумом, и небо темнело в унисон, сгущаясь тучами. Случайная птица потерялась в пространстве и рухнула в океан. Он пришел в себя.

«А может, я предпочел бы причинить тебе боль. Возможно, секс привлекает меня меньше, чем вид твоих страданий».

Он держался небрежно, на грани равнодушия, словно обсуждал предпочтения в еде, не стоившие серьезного внимания.

Она снова погладила член.

«Конечно, ты вправе поступить так, если хочешь. Только вне моей головы».

«Я вижу, тебе интересно, Рей?»

Если бы он знал, как улыбаться, то, безусловно, сделал бы это. Не могло ли случиться так, что в глубине души ей хотелось чувствовать жгучий огонь боли?.. Оправдать свои наитемнейшие опасения?..

«Как правило, нет, — ответила она твердо. — Но если ты предпочитаешь другое, мы сможем это обсудить».

Один короткий шаг, и она сомкнула дистанцию между ними. Ее взгляд встретил его глаза с неожиданным спокойствием.

«Я могу сделать все, что ты захочешь, — продолжила она. — Я могу стать чем угодно, как и ты».

Имел ли он роскошь выбора в тот момент? Чувствуя, как ее рука, забравшись ему в штаны, поглаживает член, пока с ее лица на него глядят безгрешные глаза маленькой джедайской шлюхи…

Не теряя ни секунды, он схватил ее и поднял, придерживая за задницу. Она обхватила его ногами, и он присосался к ее шее, целуя и кусая нежную кожу. Раздался ее стон. И он разжал руки, роняя ее на землю. Она упала и удивленно захлопала ресницами.

«Я еще не принял твое предложение, — протянул он. — Я желаю попробовать, что ты умеешь. Начнем со рта».

Она безропотно кивнула. На удивление, им хоть в чем-то удалось достигнуть понимания без слов. Он попросил — она согласилась, таков был первый шаг.

А что еще нужно для сделки?


	4. Chapter 4

В ее ротике было тесно и горячо. Впрочем, она не колебалась, не строила из себя невесть что, а просто занималась делом. Меж тем он неплохо возбудился — пытливые прикосновения язычка вгоняли его в дрожь.

Он не смотрел на нее, устремив взгляд в безоблачное небо. Бледная размытая синева простиралась до горизонта, только птицы исчезли, теперь там не было вообще ничего живого.

Вид настораживал — уж слишком чистый и безупречный, так не бывает. Немного жаль, что им приходилось трахаться в подобном унынии, но сейчас это нельзя было изменить. Поэтому, закрыв глаза, он сосредоточился на тактильных ощущениях, на том, как мягкие губы водили по члену, на том, как чужое дыхание согревало плоть.

Она сосала довольно бодро, добросовестно работая губами: насаживаясь глубоко — и медленно скользя обратно.

У него невольно вырвался стон.

Бесподобно… Осторожные ласки, ее узкое горло… Физиология брала свое, тем паче ему давно хотелось отыметь ее, такую по-джедайски чистенькую, что аж тошно.

Еще немного…

Никаких любезных предупреждений, пусть прочувствует все, пусть узнает сама.

Он щедро излился ей в глотку, когда она как раз обсасывала головку, плотно обхватив ствол губами — и даже не попыталась отстраниться. Он и не позволил бы ей, так или иначе.

Она просто как ни в чем не бывало проглотила его сперму и продолжила облизывать член, дразня еще слишком чувствительную кожу.

Он заставил себя не опускать взгляд, впившись глазами в мертвое небо — ее печальное представление о мире мечты. Лишенном эмоций пустом мире, который она создала в своей голове.

«Вставай», — велел он.

Она послушно встала и посмотрела ему в глаза. Покрасневшие губы блестели, все в потеках спермы. От нее исходило ощущение утомленности, как после неприятной, но необходимой работы, но это ничего не значило для него.

«Вытри лицо».

Она безмолвно подчинилась, проведя тыльной стороной ладони по губам.

Будь он другим человеком, непременно спросил бы о ее желаниях или оказал ответную услугу — неважно что, вложив в это взаимность, а не сухой расчет по сделке. Но он не был человеком.

Оставив ее, он подошел к кромке созданного ею океана. Под безмятежной поверхностью воды крылась ложь, которую он ненавидел.

Чувствуя растущее раздражение, он мысленно разбил иллюзию, отчего вдалеке о берег ударилась волна. Он выплескивал эмоции, обрушивая волну за волной, но это не спасало от воспоминаний далекого прошлого.

Позади он услышал шаги. Она ступала почти бесшумно по мягкому песку.

«Это из-за меня или?..» — протянула она, глядя на потемневшую воду. В ее голосе не слышалось заинтересованности или любопытства, можно было не отвечать.

Вода плеснула им под ноги.

«Из-за меня, — произнес он в конце концов. — По большей части».

В ответ она сделала нечто экстраординарное. Уголки ее губ дрогнули, приподнявшись — еле заметно, но он увидел. И это его покоробило, ведь обстоятельства вовсе не располагали к такому. Он не хотел, чтобы она улыбалась.

Взбешенный, он вышел из ее сознания, возвращаясь в ничем не примечательную камеру. Рядом, естественно, находилась она, смотрела, словно ничего не случилось. Чистая и пустая.

Он оглядел ее с ног до головы.

— Ты должна есть, — вырвалось у него. Какая же она тощая в настоящем. — Я не хочу нарушать наше соглашение и принуждать тебя. Тебе не умереть от голода, Рей. Мы этого не допустим.

Она по-прежнему не сводила с него глаз. Но ее мысли молчали. В них таилось что-то, что ей хотелось скрыть, но ему не узнать, что именно, пока он не пробьет ее защиту.

«Если когда-нибудь получится», — шепнул предательский разум.

Уже потом, заперев ее и направляясь к себе, он вспоминал, как она почти улыбнулась. Он думал об этом без нежности, без сладкого послевкусия. Одно незначительное движение губ. Такое человеческое… Ничего особенного. На своем веку он отрезал немало улыбок и знал, что они состоят из кожи, крови и мышц.

Но он не понимал ее причины, а вещи, которых он не понимал, причиняли ему дискомфорт. Во всем, что касалось Рей, он, казалось, постоянно упускал какую-то мелочь, нечто важное. И это несмотря на то, что он был у нее в голове и довольно скоро побывает во всех ее дырках. Она принадлежала ему, принадлежала окончательно и бесповоротно, он мог иметь ее всеми возможными способами, выворачивать наизнанку и разбивать на части.

И все-таки был не в силах избавиться от предчувствия, что, несмотря на все усилия, сколько бы он ни ворошил ее разум, он никогда не поймет ее.

***

В постели он лежал без сна, едва ли надеясь заснуть, осознавая, что сегодня ничего не спросил у нее о Сопротивлении. А только дал ей отсосать.

Может, в этом заключался какой-то ее план?.. Например, чтобы секс настолько снес ему крышу, что он забудет спросить?..

Какой надо быть дурой, чтобы поверить в это? Или такое ремесло уже помогало ей в прошлом? Или она попросту была глупой наивной девчонкой? Сколько она рассчитывала обеспечивать себе льготы? День? Три? А дальше?

Впрочем, стоило признать, ему нравилось, как она сосала. Пусть в нем осталось мало человеческого, но он был еще молод, и было опрометчиво не замечать желаний своего тела. Член у него работал что надо, а она была юной, чистой, сильной и, судя по всему, той еще блядью. У него имелся невозбранный доступ к ней, к ее телу и разуму. Как это могло не нравиться?

К тому же это нисколько не отменяло главной цели — обнаружить Сопротивление, а после избавиться от нее, выкинув тело в мусоросборник с ее подельниками.

Как знать, может, ее душе понравится там, куда отправляются хорошие люди вроде нее. Лично ему то место всегда представлялось чем-то унылым, типа пустыни или моря. Во всяком случае, то, о чем вещал Люк, обещало быть именно таким — стерильным и скучным настолько, что хоть мать режь.

Погруженный в эти размышления, он не заметил, как уснул.

***

Сны перетекали один в другой, являя то расплывчатые фигуры, то неясные шепоты.

Кухонный стол в тускло освещенной комнате — где он никогда не был. На прилавках громоздились кастрюли и сковородки, стояла миска с фруктами.

Выбрав какой-то красный плод, он откусил от него.

На вкус отдавало кровью, но он не стал отплевываться, а облизнул губы, окрасив их красным соком.

«Интересный цвет, — прокомментировала она без эмоций. — Но сомневаюсь, что это подходит те…»

Он, не ожидавший ее появления, молниеносно схватил ее. Откуда она вообще здесь взялась?.. Сны — это совсем другое, но вот, она была рядом, все такая теплая и нежная.

Он смял ее губы, спустился к шее и снова целовал ее, словно ничто не омрачало его жизнь, а сам он был чист, как она. Словно во всем мире осталось лишь одно занятие — лихорадочно целовать ее.

Она тихо застонала, распалив его пуще прежнего, невнятно что-то бормоча.

А потом по воле сна они оказались в постели. И он понял, что вовсю вбивается в нее размашистыми рывками, до синяков сжимая бедра. Ее дырка была тесной, прямо как ее рот.

Ничто не могло остановить его, но он и не собирался. Не снижая темпа, слушая ее всхлипы — от боли ли? — он приподнял ее задницу, облегчая себе доступ.

Склонившись над ней и отыскав ее губы, он прижался к ней — и она отвечала, он явственно чувствовал это, продолжая трахать ее в их общем видении. Хотелось, чтобы это длилось вечно, но было трудно держаться здесь, на грани снов, затягивающих в мир зыбучих песков и потерянного времени.

«Нет, это лишь сон, — возразила она слабо, почти размыто. — Мертвые так не трахаются».

«Я не мертвый», — подумал он отстраненно. Странный момент для беседы.

Ее влагалище сжалось, стискивая член, ее руки скользнули вниз, чтобы ускорить оргазм, но он перехватил их, ведь он не давал ей разрешения. Пусть умоляет, пусть прочувствует, как зависит от него… И тогда он снова откажет ей.

Но у сна имелись другие планы. Он не сразу осознал, что уже сам напропалую ласкает ей клитор под ее же сдавленное хныканье. Пальцы наглаживали влажные складки, и ее бедра вздрагивали, неосознанно ему подмахивая. И под слетевший с ее губ протяжный стон он резко ускорил темп.

«Это сказал ты, не я… — начала она, но голос осекся, перейдя в хрип, когда его рука снова легла на ее промежность. — Ох, Р’ииа!..»

Мгновением позже она кончила с шумным вздохом, и ему передались заплясавшие перед глазами цвета, схлынувший жар и то самое неистовое блаженство, которое она излучала всей душой. Ей казалось, что она падает, падает без конца, или летит, не зная пределов, но потом…

«Бен», — жалобно позвала она.

И он резко проснулся.


	5. Chapter 5

День спустя он снова распахнул знакомую камеру. Пленница выглядела отдохнувшей, несмотря на свисавшие растрепанные волосы и почти спадавшую одежду. Она таяла, вопреки своему крепнущему присутствию в его голове.

Видела ли она тот его сон? Помнила ли нежность, с которой он касался ее, целовал, словно любимую женщину? Как знать. В любом случае это не имело значения. Важно только здесь и сейчас, иное лишено смысла. Истина в том, что она находилась в его власти, и он мог делать все, что пожелает.

Протянув руку, он приготовился войти в ее разум. Она подняла голову, бесхитростно посмотрев ему в глаза. И заговорила впервые:

— Нет.

Слово вышло хрипловатым, усталым и шатким, не чета мягкому звучанию ее внутреннего голоса.

Внезапно он ощутил прикосновение — ее пальцы переплелись с его пальцами, затем провели по руке, оторвались и прижались к шее. Ее движение потрясло его. Сердце застучало, пульс забился чаще. Ошеломленный, он осознал, что растерялся, не представляя, что до сих пор способен на подобные человеческие эмоции.

Она погладила его, очень мягко и осторожно, от руки исходило тепло. Это было здесь и сейчас, в камере, где ей предстояло гнить.

По коже пробежали мурашки, отражая его напряжение и возбуждение. Словно он мог уподобиться змее, сбросить ее и превратиться в кого-то другого. Кончики ее пальцев покалывали, дразня предчувствием опасности, будто в любой миг могли шарахнуть электричеством и убить.

Она вошла в его разум — он узнал это по аккуратности, с которой ее присутствие проникало в него, подобно раскаленной добела стали. Совсем не резко — она не принуждала, стремилась вперед, заручившись его бездействием. Она плыла по течению.

Потихоньку оказавшись внутри, она улыбнулась.

Странное чувство… Никто, кроме Сноука, никогда не был там, никто, пока его звали Кайло Реном, поэтому резкое чужое присутствие взбудоражило его — и ужаснуло. Сюда он не приглашал гостей. Здесь, среди бурь, ярости и изоляции, находился пыльный остов разрушенной планеты, пепел которой забивался в рот.

Закашлявшись, она прижала ладонь к губам.

«Ты можешь привыкнуть, — хотел сказать он. — Можешь торчать здесь годами и не задохнуться. А в конце ты сама станешь пеплом».

Но он промолчал. Вместо слов, он отвернулся, устремив взгляд на горизонт, где выжженная бесплодная земля сливалась с небом.

«Меня утомило, что ты постоянно приходишь ко мне, — произнесла она. — Поэтому я решила, что пришла пора мне заглянуть к тебе».

Он медлил, не в силах подобрать слова, раздосадованный ее поступком и своей инертностью. Ей не следовало находиться здесь! Это место не шло ни в какое сравнение с тем, что оставил ей Люк — монотонной чистотой и скукой. Ей не следовало… Здесь было не то место, где он хотел потакать своим маленьким слабостям.

А ему хотелось отыметь ее как следует, от души. Всеми возможными способами. Бросить ее на колени, порвать ее щель, залить ее спермой и покрыть синяками нежную кожу бедер. Он хотел забрать у нее все.

В его мире обитали лишь странные создания, мутировавшие давным-давно, их глаза адаптировались к пеплу, холоду и тьме. Ему понадобилось немало времени, чтобы научиться различать здесь хоть какую-то жизнь, включая себя. Тем более неестественно было видеть здесь ее, видеть, как ветер треплет ее волосы, разнося пыль по развалинам.

«Разве ты не хочешь взять меня, как в твоих снах? — удивилась она. — Я помню, как ты целовал меня».

Он никогда не сомневался, что она была там. Как же ей там не быть?

«Уговор был другим, — не сдался он. — Ты должна покинуть это место. Довольно дерзостей, ты уже переступила черту».

Она пожала плечами — слишком цельная, слишком чистая среди царившей смерти. Ее глаза по-прежнему светились карим цветом, а губы были полными и красными.

«Почему нам нельзя трахаться здесь? — недоуменно спросила она. — Какая разница, твоя голова или моя?»

«Здесь я принимаю решения, — осадил он ее. — Таков уговор. У тебя нет власти».

В ответ она протянула руку, приближая его к себе.

«Мы условились, что ты обойдешься без пыток, — проговорила она. — И что я сделаю все, что ты захочешь. И раз ты хочешь меня сейчас, то я готова выполнить уговор прямо здесь».

Сложно было отрицать резонность ее слов: он хотел ее. Кроме того, здесь ей ничего не украсть. Он сровнял себя с землей, оставив голую правду: его нельзя считать человеком, и она глубоко заблуждается, лелея надежду, что существует хоть малейший шанс на перемены. Ладно. Если ей так хочется, они потрахаются прямо здесь, на бесплодной земле, посреди красной пыли мертвой планеты.

Без лишних церемоний он по-хозяйски взял ее за промежность — и притянул к себе, глядя, как она морщится от боли. Ее боль не имела значения, пока поднимала ему настроение.

«Раздевайся», — коротко приказал он.

Ей не пришлось даже шевелиться — она встала перед ним, обнаженная и беззащитная. Это происходило в его голове. Ее сильное тело состояло из плавных линий, изгибов, сухожилий и мышц. И он невольно загляделся на нее — было ли ее тело таким же и в реальности?..

«Сопротивление. Где они? Избавь себя от проблем, скажи мне».

Но с ее губ не сорвалось ни звука. Она лишь накрыла его руку ладонью, аккуратно насаживаясь на его пальцы.

«Спросишь потом, — выдохнула она. — Я знаю, ты все равно это сделаешь».

Внутри было мокро, осознал он, не просто мокро — она текла, тихо постанывая, двигая бедрами, не дожидаясь, пока он возобновит движения.

И он подыграл ей, согнув пальцы и чувствительно надавливая на клитор, окунувшись в смешанный порыв желания и отчаяния, исходивший от нее. Она сама хотела этого — и ему стало интересно, как глубоко отравила ее похоть.

Отклик на его ласки был бешеным — горячая кожа дрожала под его руками. Она вздрагивала, и он чувствовал, что ей уже безразлично, боль или наслаждение — она вот-вот собиралась кончить. Она жаждала, отчаянно нуждалась в разрядке!

Но такой расклад пришелся ему не по вкусу. Ее желаниям не было места в его голове.

Он убрал руку в миг, когда лишь пара легких ласк отделяла ее от оргазма, но все еще чувствовал тепло ее жаркой, мокрой щелки, в которую будет так легко…

«Нет».

Перехватив ее за бедра, он вошел в нее без всякой нежности. Пусть грубо, больно, ему все равно. Блядь, ему все равно!

Здесь его владения. Он хозяин положения, и он трахал ее, как сучку, кусок мяса, жаркую, мокрую… Кажется, она орала, пожалуй, он переборщил, но какая разница? Пусть ломается, это происходит только в его голове. Ничто из этого не реально, и завтра он отымеет ее снова. Сегодня, завтра, в любой день вечности! Здесь нельзя зайти слишком далеко!

Пусть смотрит — вокруг ничего. Мертвая земля и мертвый воздух. А она была узкой, словно девственница. Может, раньше и была. Может, в реальности до сих пор есть. Не имеет значения.

Впившись в ее шею, он прокусил нежную кожу, проводя ногтями по ее вспотевшей спине. И закрыл глаза.

Разрядка была близка. Он чувствовал, как с каждым рывком тело охватывает благостное напряжение. Теперь он не остановился бы, даже если бы захотел, им овладело чистое безумие. Было невозможно оторваться от нее, когда он был на грани, так чист и полон жизни.

Но Тьма… Она просто мясо, просто пленница, ничто, пустое место!..

Ее глаза такие красивые… Как она сама, здесь, в его голове…

Гореть ему в пламени Мустафара!

Бесподобно красивая и бесподобно живая… Он погладил ее спину, внезапно нежно, слишком потерянный, чтобы сдерживаться, но не настолько, чтобы позволить этому чувству задержаться.

Вдруг она отозвалась, мягко проводя по его боку, ласково, словно они… словно она… он…

На долю секунды тело пронзила смесь отчаяния, жара, страсти и радости, и он кончил.


	6. Chapter 6

С тех пор они трахались постоянно.

Все было просто. Как правило — чаще ночью — он приходил к ней в камеру, неслышно ступая по дюрастиловому полу. Он шел в темноте, чувствуя приближение знакомой ослепительной силы. Эта сила взывала к его душе — особенно сильно к той части, что когда-то звалась Беном Соло. Джедайская сила, необузданное очищающее пламя. Не стоило забывать, что это такое.

В камере царила тишина.

Она неизменно хранила молчание, охрана не слышала от пленницы ни слова. Она только ела и спала.

Несмотря на уговор, ей порой доставалось — от других. Иногда он замечал на ней следы: незначительные — на шее, кто-то явно пытался ее придушить, царапины на руке, вспухший уголок левого века. В общем-то, ему было плевать, что с ней делали стражники. Все равно ничто не срабатывало. Справедливости ради, с ней обходились мягко — если сравнивать с тем радушием, которое они проявляли к другим заключенным. Кроме того, негласно им было известно, что она принадлежит ему. Никто не рискнул бы зайти так далеко, чтобы нанести ей повреждения, которые не зажили бы до его вечернего прихода.

Один раз он даже погладил ее по еле заметной ссадине у ключицы — осторожно, с любопытством. Ему вдруг стало интересно, каково это. Она не поморщилась. Впрочем, она старалась никогда не показывать боль. Только смотрела на него блестящими глазами, чуть приоткрыв рот.

Она чем-то неуловимо начинала напоминать Люка. Дядя иногда ему снился. Он знал, как тот выглядит сейчас. В конце концов, последний джедай мертв лишь по эту сторону Силы. Он видел его там, где нет смерти. Бесформенные пространства, цвета, которых не существует, время, которого нет. Тот, кто хорошо знал Люка, без труда бы различил на его лице улыбку.

Иногда он задавался вопросом, что останется от него самого, куда он попадет, когда настанет срок. Чем бы это ни окажется, оно не будет таким, как у дяди. Зная предысторию, можно практически не сомневаться в этом.

Он видел и других мертвецов. Было неприятно думать о них, о том, где они находились, о бессмысленных пронзительных криках, которые преследовали его по ночам. Он не хотел думать о размазанных там повсюду крови и пепле, о голосах, которые никогда не могли охрипнуть, сколько бы ни кричали.

Он понимал, что единственный выход для него — не умирать.

Для нее все обещало быть по-другому. Свет порой сверкал сквозь нее так ярко, что ее кожа казалась прозрачной, словно тело больше не могло выносить тьму — слишком яркое и слишком хрупкое для плоти. Оно истаивало, и она превращалась в сплошной свет, теряя человеческие черты, возносясь над кожей и костями.

«Стекло», — подумалось ему. Она обращалась в стекло, сквозь которое сиял свет. Они оба постепенно переставали быть людьми. Стекло однажды истончится, превратившись в нечто эфемерное, и от нее не останется ничего, кроме света, заполнившего форму, бывшую некогда ее телом, ныне свободным от бремени и формы. И тогда она станет Люком.

Но они заключили сделку. И он не прикасался к ней — и не прикоснется по эту сторону Силы, пока они оба еще дышат воздухом. Но если случится так, что она перейдет эту грань, то сделке придет конец.

Поэтому он лишь дотронулся до ее лица, только и всего, аккуратно провел по ее — настоящей — коже. Она казалась теплее. Осязаемее.

Вне ее сознания ничего не изменилось. Она была пленницей и она ждала чего-то, известного ей одной. Наверняка он знал лишь то, что, стоило коснуться ее — и он входил в белизну ее разума, где она оставалась возмутительно целой. Туда, где он мог трахать ее без пощады.

Он трахал ее жестко, не отвлекаясь на любезности и здравый смысл. Тело под ним было твердым и сформированным, как в реальности. Она грациозно льнула к нему посреди поблекших дюн и океанов. Он брал ее на песке, в небе, насаживал на себя, окружал ее, пронзал, пока ветер держал их в воздухе, а ее волосы хлестали его по лицу, переплетаясь с запахом пота и соленой воды под ними.

Здесь любой мог быть чем угодно. Птицей, человеком, змеей, хранителем света или мертвецом. Мог быть всем и ничем.

Он брал ее, не щадя, стремясь оставить на ней свою метку. Рвал ее щель, вбивался в рот, заливал семенем узкое горло, пока она не начинала давиться, — использовал ее так, как хотел, ведь она все ему позволяла.

Бывало, он перехватывал ее за шею, впивался зубами в нежную кожу, до крови, пока толкался в нее посреди жесткой дюнной травы. Насиловал, стискивая ее груди, болью принуждая подчиняться, словно приучал к руке норовистое животное, врываясь членом в ее плоть, убыстряя безжалостные рывки. Ее вкус отдавал металлом, хотя он знал, что это не так. Она была такой, потому что он знал, какова на вкус кровь. С той же легкостью это мог быть аромат корицы или дыма. Здесь не существовало постоянных, кроме тех, которые назначил ты сам.

Когда он кончил, она не издала ни звука. Это он застонал, высвобождаясь, словно ему было больно. Она просто позволяла ему и один раз даже погладила его по спине — сочувственно, по-доброму.

Он не всегда был с ней таким. Случалось и по-другому, если он действительно хотел попытаться.

Однажды они прогуливались у океана. Волны плескались у ног, над головами кружились птицы — их тут не должно было быть, но они были. Обитатели пустыни, судя по желтовато-коричневому окрасу. В таком виде здесь им было не спрятаться. Естественный отбор — будь это настоящий мир — убил бы их давным-давно. Их оперение слишком выделялось на фоне воды и белых песков.

«Они водятся на Джакку, — сказала вдруг она, проследив за его взглядом. — Единственные птицы, которые были у нас».

Он не понял, что побудило ее заговорить.

«Ты умрешь, — бросил он, потому что именно об этом думал сейчас, а здесь было трудно не выразить мысль, пришедшую на ум. — Ты обратишься в Свет. В настоящем мире, снаружи».

«Значит, смерти нет, — ответила она поразительно спокойно. — Это будет как у Люка».

Ему не понравилось, как это имя слетело с ее губ, ее тон слишком походил на благоговение.

«Он тебе тоже снится, — произнесла она. — Я знаю».

«Да», — не стал отрицать он.

«Значит, знаешь, — продолжала она, — что он не мертв. Не в привычном смысле. И со мной будет точно так же».

«Ты этого ждешь?»

Она слабо улыбнулась, еле заметно, едва ли похоже на полноценную улыбку:

«Я ничего не жду».

Он резко перехватил нить разговора, надеясь застать ее врасплох:

«Где Сопротивление?»

Она удивленно взмахнула ресницами.

«Ты должен понимать, что это так не работает, — ответила она. — Этого я тебе никогда не скажу».

Будь она обычной пленницей, он бы не сдерживался. Душил бы ее, пока она не захрипела, а в ее выпученных глазах не застыла мольба о глотке воздуха. Делал бы все что угодно. Изничтожил бы ее лицо, руки, тело. Впечатал бы свою ненависть в ее кожу, выпуская кровь за ее доброту, превращая кровь в чернила, которыми можно писать. Но они заключили договор, поэтому он ничего ей не сделал. Только вперился взглядом в неуступчивый океан.

«Ты даже не особо жаждешь этого, — она пожала плечами. — Прошло уже столько месяцев».

«У нас уговор, — напомнил он. — Я не причиню тебе вреда».

Она отвернулась, взглянув в далекое небо. Ее усталый голос прозвучал почти сломленно:

«Просто трахни меня».

Это относилось к его словам или было приглашением? Как бы там ни было, он принял это за то, за что хотел, поэтому притянул ее к себе за талию. И ему не понравилось, как она снова упрямо отвернулась.

«Хорошо», — согласился он.

И поцеловал ее, потому что хотел. Он чувствовал запах миндаля, соленого воздуха и крови. Ее губы казались такими мягкими, и он целовал ее так, словно все было по-другому, как будто бы…

Она ответила на поцелуй, пусть это и случилось не в первый раз. Даже не в сотый, хотя он не считал. Стоило им начать — и всякий раз было сложно остановиться.

Она была податливой, и ему нравилось, как она работает языком, послушная, открытая, всем своим существом умоляющая о большем. Он прижимал ее к себе, его тянуло к ней.

На землю они легли уже голыми. Песок походил на шелк, стоило представить его таковым.

На этот раз он повел себя мягче, провел по лобку, опустился ниже, поглаживая разгоряченную плоть. Она что-то пробормотала, но не проявила требовательности — успела усвоить, что именно провоцирует его прекратить. Она была хорошей девочкой, схватывала на лету. Он позволил ей потешиться еще недолго, касаясь нужных точек, и по ее телу прошла дрожь — она отчаянно пыталась не застонать, не податься ему навстречу.

Должно быть, ей приходилось нелегко.

Он не собирался доводить ее до оргазма, не желал одаривать случайными милостями, как она его. За все эти месяцы он не позволял ей кончить, как не позволял ей делать это самой, но всякий раз, когда она вела себя хорошо, давал ей чуть больше.

Он думал о происходящем как о тренировке, если думал вообще. Он знал, что однажды придется позволить ей кончить. Рано или поздно, но это неизбежно случится.

Не выдержав, он усадил ее на себя. Ему все больше нравилось видеть ее в такие моменты, наблюдать, как она двигается на члене, скользя вверх и вниз, как отчаянно пытается простимулировать клитор, найти правильный угол и получить то, чего ей так отчаянно хочется.

Но он не собирался этого допуcкать. Уговор касался только его нужд, а она была пленницей.

Порой она двигалась на нем так сильно, что с трудом можно было терпеть. Иногда он действительно не выдерживал, подминал ее под себя и целовал до боли в опухших губах, трахая до изнеможения, пока не получал то, что хотел, никогда не слыша «хватит» или «нет».

Даже если он делал ей больно, ее тело откликалось удовольствием, которое его не заботило. Но, сжимая ее грудь, жадно, искренне целуя ее тело, он чувствовал себя так, словно не был собой, потому что Кайло Рен не…

Блядь, к ситху все. В какой-то момент мысли отказались ему подчиняться. Ее ладонь нашла его руку, их пальцы переплелись — и он позволил. Только стиснул ее крепче, падая во власть долгожданной разрядки.

Покинув ее разум, он покинул и камеру — не сказал ей ни слова, просто ушел без оглядки. Ведь ничего не случилось — по-настоящему не было. Он передвигался неслышными шагами, направляясь к своим покоям, в абсолютной, непроглядной темноте.


End file.
